survivor_fantasy_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Early to Make Waves
Too Early to Make Waves is the Pilot episode of the series and the first episode of Survivor: Japan. Episode Summary All 24 castaways begin on the boat before entering the island and are told that they must Race to Shore. During this Reward Challenge, Shelli locates the secret Legacy Advantage, which can grant her immunity in the future. Dany also finds an Idol Clue as well. On Okinawa, Arantza and Nico form a close bond, as well as Megan and Jasmine. Initally, Shivani, JJ, and Ernie are drawn to one another and plan to work together, with Megan not trusting that threesome. Dany contemplates showing Arantza her idol clue as a sign of trust, but decides against it and goes to secretly see if she can locate the idol by herself. While searching she gets caught by Shivani, who goes and exposes this to Ernie, JJ, and Jackson. The four agree not to trust her. A Boys alliance forms on Shikoku consisting of Joseph as the creator, and Chris, Matt, Luke, and Oscar. The Girls counter-alliance forms because of Alanisse's inital distrust of the boys hanging out together with Gaby, Gayle, and Bryanna. Nick and Bryanna's opposing viewpoints on how to build the shelter cause tension within the tribe, while Robyn feels bad for Nick and the two also form a strong bond. After Okinawa loses the immunity challenge, Arantza, Michael, and Nico form the Okinawa Trio and contemplate their options for the vote. Ernie, wanting to eliminate Dany before she has a chance to use the possible idol, rallies to Shelli, Jasmine, Jackson, Shivani, and JJ to vote Dany out of the game. Jackson sees this as a opportunity instead and wants to get a weaker player out like Shivani. He thinks he can get on Dany's good side for use later on. He tells Dany that Shivani saw her looking for the idol and that if she found it, then she needs to play it. She tells him she found nothing and wants to work together. Dany begins to freak out and throws together a three core alliance of Arantza, herself, and Corey who both want to keep her safe. She shows them the clue NOW in order to gain their trust. The swings votes, being the Okinawa Trio, Megan, and Jackson contemplate their options and ultimately decide that Shivani's lack of social game and securing Dany's trust is the most important, eliminating Shivani in a 7-5 vote. Challenges Reward Challenge Challenge: Race to Shore Tribe members will race to grab items for their campsite on top of a barge and place on their supplies on their rafts. Once both tribes are finished gathering items, they will race to shore, where they need to grab a bag of rice hanging on an a-frame. The first tribe to grab the rice bag wins. Reward: A bag of rice. Additional Stipulation: The losing tribe will not be allowed to bring the items they collected back to their campsite. Winner: Immunity Challenge Challenge: Uprising Ten members of the tribe will race under a next crawl to get to a platform. At the platform, two members of the runners will climb up, where they will need to untie ropes to release a net rope, which the remaining eight runners will climb up. Once all ten runners are on the platform, they can make their way down on crates, which they will use to climb up a second platform. Once all ten runners are on the second platform, they will slide down, and race to a mat. Once all ten runners are on the mat, they must construct a human pyramid to reach a handle to release two bags containing puzzle pieces. The runners will then hand off the bags to the last two castaways. The puzzle solvers must compete a tiki idol puzzle correctly to win. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running